1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to accessory means for bicycles and the like and more specifically to attention-getting means for rotating with the wheels of a bicycle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various accessories have heretofore been developed for attachment to bicyles and the like. Fernstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,682 discloses a hobbyhorse attachment for bicycles and the like which includes a simulated horse's head for mounting adjacent the handlebars of the bicycle or the like and which includes a roller means for engaging a wheel of the bicycle and the like for causing the simulated horse's heat to rock forwardly and rearwardly and for providing a hoofbeat-like sound when the wheel of the bicycle rotates. Schwartz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,243 discloses a moving signal accessory for bicycles which includes an elongated bar member mounted to one of the pedals of the bicycle and to the rear axle of the bicycle in a manner so that when the bicycle is pedaled, the bar member reciprocates and pivots causing a signal device mounted on a post that is attached to the rearward end of the bar member to move in an elliptical path. Bayard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,926 discloses a simulated motor device for attachment to a bicycle or the like which includes an energy-storing momentum wheel of heavy cast iron for gripping the wheel of the bicycle and for rotating therewith to aid in the propelling of the bicycle or the like and to give some sensation of a motor drive to the bicycle or the like. None of the above patents disclose, teach or suggest the present invention.